Ying and Yang
by Zutara-forever17
Summary: This is the sequel to Fire and Ice! It's 6 years after Zuko and Katara get married and they want a vacation. But what happens when Riots break out led by an unknown source?And what about Zuko and Katara's want for a child? Read to find out! rated M
1. True Feelings

**A/N: Yes, yes its true i'm back! With.! *drum rolls* THE SEQUEL TO FIRE AND ICE![if you're a new reader you might wanna read Fire and Ice first before you read this] Yes its finally here! I'm sorry i took for long -.- I've had sooooooooooooo much stuff to deal with but its here! I hope all of my old readers are hungry for action and new readers i welcome you and are excited for reviews! I promise i will try to make this one more detailed, longer (chapter wise), and with ore action! So much stuff is gonna happen in this story! And i guess you don't have to read Fire and Ice first but you should! Also, this one is 6 years after Fire and Ice. And in chapter one i kind of pick through Zuko and Katara's thoughts about how they feel about each other and it switches POV's since half wanted Zuko's and half Katara's.**** Oh and i DON'T own Avatar...i just use the characters for my own, and your, entertainment. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Ying and Yang

A Zutara Romance

_6 years later._

Chapter 1: True Feelings

Katara's POV

I walked down the terribly familiar palace halls. I made my way down to my husbands study. It was almost our six year anniversary and I needed to talk to him about it. I knew exactly where I wanted to go but we needed to someone take his place. Perhaps his mother, or Avatar Aang. He was traveling with his wife, Toph, to all parts of the Earth kingdom, helping any town in need. Though it was about 8 years since the war, there had been various breakouts of riots and rebels against the government. While the Avatar takes care of it around the world, the Fire Lord, my husband, takes care of it here.

That's what he was probably dealing with right now in his study, dealing with Fire Nation out breaks and riots. Some people are still loyal to Ozai and despise the Fire Lord, so they rebel. And I hated to interrupt him but I was much too excited to have this wait. I knocked softly on the door, "Zuko?" I asked.

"Yes?" He called

"May I come in?" I asked.

"Of course." He said. I walked in as he stood up from his chair. He was wearing traditional Fire Lord robes but he let his hair down. Ursa had recovered her Fire Lady robes so that's what I wore. She had also giving me a royal artifact, a hair piece meant to be worn by the Fire Lady so this was now my normal attire. I had also thanked her with much kindness and I now look to her as my own mother, though she basically was.

Zuko sat back in a soft red love seat in front of a fire place and sighed, "Why are people waiting till _now_ to make riots and rebel against me?" he asked, exasperated. I sat down next to him, "I don't know. Maybe they wanted to wait a few years and see how you were as Fire Lord."

"So now I'm not leading my country well?"

"No, no, no. That's not it." I said to him, "You're a wonderful Fire Lord!" I assured him.

"Well that's not what they think apparently." Zuko stared intently at the fire blazing in the fire place. I sighed, "Well, there's something I want to talk to you about." I said. He looked up at me as I sat straight up and he slouched on the couch.

"What is it?" he asked, curiously.

"Well, as you know, our six year anniversary is coming up and ever since our first anniversary we haven't got to spend a single one together, with our work."

"Yeah, running a country is hard." He remarked.

"Right. So why don't we escape somewhere where we can spend time together."

"You mean like Ember Island?" he asked.

"No. I'm talking about the Northern Water Tribe! Think about it. We can go up there. Set things straight. Make connections and the Fire Lord has yet to go there."

"Well that's true." he said, "But who could possibly run the country? With all of these riots and the rebellion we couldn't possibly make my mother run the entire country by herself."

"What about Aang?"

"I guess he could fill in for me…Do you think he'd mind?"

"Probably not. Plus him and Toph want to bare a child because he wants to try and start a nation of Air Benders."

"That's going to take a long time won't it? And aren't they a bit young?"

"Toph doesn't think so and yeah but why not get started, you know?"

"I see what you mean but what does this have to do with coming here?"

"Well they have this giant palace and they'll have more time and there's lots of beds…" I trailed off.

"Well aren't you the little match maker?" he asked, a playful smile creeping on his lips.

"Why yes I am." I smiled. His smile grew bigger but the shrunk into a slight frown, "Katara," he began, "You do realize _we_ should try to have kids soon…right?" he said, slowly. I placed my hand on my stomach, "I know…Maybe we could try if we go to the Northern water tribe." I half smiled.

"Won't it be cold up there though?" he complained.

"It's almost Summer up there and its not that bad in the Summer."

"I guess so. And we _do _need the vacation…Let's do it!" He said.

"Really?" I asked, perking up, "I thought you'd say no because of all of this work."

"Normally I would but I'm about to break from stress, and you know I don't handle stress well, and we haven't got to spend more than one anniversary together so we need a little break in order to spend time together."

"Yes, we do need a break don't we?" I said.

"Yes." he replied.

"Ok then, why don't you get cracking on a message for Aang and I'm going to get us some dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." Zuko said, as we both got up from the comfy couch. He walked over to his desk and I walked out the door to get us some dinner.

Zuko's POV

As my love walked out the door, I sat at my desk for the millionth time today. I took out a piece of parchment paper and my ink and brush. I put two small red bricks in the middle of the paper and ran each across to the opposite side of the paper, flattening it out. I dipped my brush in the ink and began to write in traditional Chinese characters. It read, "Dear Aang,

I need you to come to the Fire Nation and watch over my people and control the riots and rebellion. Why? may you ask. Katara and I are going to The Northern Water tribe for our 6 year anniversary and we are very stressed and need to get away from all of this.

Please write back ASAP.

Fire Lord Zuko." I rolled up the paper and called the messenger hawk. It flew and sat perched on the window. I slipped the paper inside the tube and ordered it where to go. It flew off and I turned and rested on the window pane. I've done this too many times today.

I sighed and looked up as the orange sun shone into the room as it set. The sun always reminded me of Katara. She was always so bright and happy and cheerful and I was bleak and angst-y all of the time; unless I was with her.

I thought about my life before I saw her. Even when she was only considered a "water tribe peasant" she was still very pretty. And whenever June joked about us dating I sort of wanted it to be true. Only because she was pretty and when I was young I figured she'd look good at my side when I became Fire Lord. But now, that wasn't the reason. I married her because I loved her, and for no other reason. I liked how she understood me and protected me. I liked the way her body moved when she water bended. I liked the far away look in her light blue eyes. I liked how different from me she was.

It was true, we were polar opposites. Even our bending element was opposite, but we balanced each other out. Her caring compassionate personality made my angry, miserable personality better. I wasn't so angry anymore. I didn't freak out over everything. It was like she changed me, and I really loved that about her.

I smiled as a I realized I was staring the red carpeted floor. Then I saw the shadows change as Katara came in, smiling, with a tray of tea and rice and bread.

"I hope you're not too hungry. I didn't get a lot." she said setting the tray on my desk. I got up and picked up the bowl of rice and chop sticks, "It's fine." I said, taking a bite. She smiled. The smile that always got my heart going.

She moved to the love seat and sat. I sat too. We ate as we stared at the fire. We ate in silence but we were used to this. We always ate like this, I wasn't sure why. I guess we never had anything to talk about when we were eating, but I didn't mind. I let my mind rest from a day of thinking about handling problems.

I chewed my food thoughtfully as I thought about going to the Northern Water Tribe. _Damn, last time I was there I was 16...that was 8 years ago…_I thought.

Katara interrupted my thoughts as she stood up and brought the tray over. She gently set it on the floor. She put down her rice and picked up the small piece of bread in one hand and held the tea in the other.

I set down my bowl of rice, because I didn't want anymore, and bit of the piece of bread. I looked at the fire, created shapes that didn't exist in the flames. If I looked long enough I'd see things like "faces" but when I actually looked at the fire they'd disappear.

I picked up the tea in my free hand and sipped at it as I sat back against the love seat. I looked over at Katara who drank her tea, while looking into the fire. I watched as the shadows of the flames danced along her beautiful face.

I couldn't get over how beautiful and amazing she was. But I always wondered one thing: Did she feel the same about me?

_Katara's POV_

I peeked a glance at Zuko as he ate his bread, looking into the fire. I always loved the way the fire made his pale skin seem to glow. Maybe it was because he was a fire bender or maybe it was just me.

There were so many things I thought about Zuko that I wondered if anyone else felt. There was certain things I just absolutely loved about him.

The way his skin glowed in the flames, the way his abs shone in the sun light while he sweated as he practiced Fire bending. The way his hair flowed carelessly around his sweet face. The way he held me close, the way he kissed me, and the way he scar felt when I caressed his face.

I didn't care about what anyone said, Zuko's scar was my favorite thing about him. To me, it showed how strong he was and that he had courage. Strength for having to face his father and courage from surviving this severe burn. It said so much more about him than anyone knew.

And I also loved the way his body moved. In anyway. It may be silly or strange but I just liked to watch him as he did things like Fire bend. I was so interested in watching him Fire bend. Being a water bender, I can never know what this is like so I study him closely when he does so. I always love watching him Fire bend. He will be a great teacher if we have a fire bending child…

Hmm…children. This thought always made my heart pound. Not because I didn't want a child, I mean, it has always been a dream to have my own child. But, the pain and the suffering and then keeping him or her safe from people like Azula is what scared me. I didn't want anything evil to be near the child and I wanted to be sure to protect him or her from harm, even if it meant sacrificing my life for them. I would do anything for them…

I sat back and put a hand on my stomach. Soon enough, my belly would grow large and I'd bare a child. The thought of having a child excited me, and scared me. For the same reason I thought of earlier.

I day dreamed of having a baby girl. Perhaps she'd be a water bender…If she was I would give her my mother's necklace so if I ever left this world unexpectedly like mother, she'd remember me as I remembered her late grandmother.

I was about to touch my mother's necklace till I remembered I was wearing the one Zuko made me. I loved this one. The Ying Yang style using the Water and Fire symbols was very creative. Then the two separate symbols on each side really represented the fact that we're from two opposite nations.

Zuko finished his food and laid back on the love seat, putting his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and sighing. I finished mine too and just looked at him.

"Katara?" He said, eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" He said, lowering his arms and opening his eyes, "I mean, I have a country to lead! My people need me! Especially with these riots!" I frowned.

"I know but…I miss my home and I want to spend time with you," I moved closer, "I love you." I said as I touched his and kissed him very softly and tenderly when I wanted to be convincing. I pulled away and whispered softly in his ear, "Aang will take of everything while we spend more time together like this." I kissed him again and he kissed back and pulled away and smiled, "Well I suppose with the Avatar in charge everything will be ok."

"That's my Zuko." I said, smiling seductively.

"Want to turn in?" He said, looking out the window in his study. The sun was just setting and I knew he was exhausted from this crazy day.

"Well of course. My Fire Lord mustn't be deprived of sleep." I said, tracing little circles on his chest with my finger. He just chuckled and stood up and took my hand.

We walked to the end of the farthest hall in the palace and opened the big, red and gold doors to our lovely room.

Our bedroom had always been my favorite thing. In order to keep our nation origins in balance, Zuko and I designed the room to have an equal amount of Fire and Water nation designs.

The walls were painted blood red but baby blue water insignia's boarded the walls. On the left hung a Water nation flag, on the right a Fire nation one. Our bed, which was in the dead center, had a gold and red frame and red silk bed sheets with silky heavy blue blankets and pillows. It was perfect.

Zuko striped off his Fire Lord wear and put on a single pair of Fire nation style shorts and wore no shirt, just the way I liked it. I took of my Fire Lady clothes and put on a purple silk gown they went to my knees. I let my hair fall free down my back and the side of my head.

I climbed into our bed and got comfy. Zuko did the same and we snuggled up one another. He wrapped his arms around my and I did the same as our body's intertwined. I buried my face in his chest. It smelled of the rice and bread we just ate and like a fire burning but it was a sweet, spicy type of smell…it was hard to explain.

He kissed my head and held me tighter, "I love you." He whispered. I looked up at him, he was staring straight as if he was thinking hard about something. I craned my neck and made my way to his sweet lips.

We kissed for what seemed like hours until we broke away, gasping for air.

"I love you more." I said, cracking a grin. He did the same as his golden eyes seemed to twinkle with love and something else…excitement?

I didn't care though, as his lips captured mine. Jolts of adrenaline powered through my veins as his hand moved up my thigh. Then I realized, I couldn't wait for our trip to the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

**A/N: so yes, they are going to the Northern Water Tribe! :D And maybe get prego? And who is leading these riots? Poor Zuko :'( Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I wanna know what you think of the new story! (well sequel) I wanna know EVERYTHING you think of it! Pointers suggestions i don't care! Just help me get better at this! O have to say i've gotten WAY better at typing fan fics since Fire and Ice (READ MAH OTHER ONE'S PLZ!) but i'm still not the best!**

**Review! **


	2. Travels

**A/N: I don't own Avatar...or anythin g to do with it...i just own the idea of what's going to happen (meaning: I don't want you stealing ma ideas, k thanks)**

**Read! (then review!) :D**

Chapter 2: Travels

_Katara's POV._

I woke up with sun shining bright in my face.

I sat up noticing my love wasn't beside me. But since the sun seemed so high in the sky, it must have been late. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I yawned and forced myself from the comfy, warm bed. I grabbed my red robes to cover myself and went to get breakfast.

I walked into the dining hall that had a sun roof that let light shine right onto the table, which had any breakfast-like food you can think of. I grabbed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. I took a cup of Jasmine tea and sat down and began to eat when Zuko walks in.

"Yay, food!" He says, grabbing a huge plate of food, "And look who's finally up." He says, getting two cups of tea and sitting next me, digging into his food.

"Yeah." I say slowly, "How late is it?"

"Probably around noon. I've been up since at least six and I haven't gotten to eat yet. I've been making preparations for out trip. And by the way Aang answered. He said him and Toph would watch over the country while we're gone. He says he'd be happy to fill in for us so we can have a…what I guess Toph called, 'A romantic get away.'" Zuko said, stuffing eggs into his mouth.

"That's great!" I exclaimed, smiling, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled too.

"We should be able to leave in a few weeks…Aang will be here and about a day or two and we have to get the transportation ready and all that stuff."

"That's wonderful Zuko! I'm so excited to go back there…" I said, gazing off into space day dreaming of me and Zuko on the icy landscape.

"Yeah. I didn't really get to observe the place the last time…I was…there." Zuko trailed off. That's right! The last time he was there was when we all hated him. So much has changed…my thoughts trailed off into more day dreams of our soon-to-be second honeymoon.

* * *

• • •

* * *

I won't bore you with the events of trip preparations over the next few months. It was just getting ships ready, having Toph and Aang settled in the palace and letting the nation know of our departure. Which I don't think they cared since, sadly, they seemed to hate Zuko. But I don't think Zuko cared either, he was happy as can be.

He was even smiling when he heard that our trip was delayed a few days. It was for weather reasons but he still got the days off which gave us some quality time together. We sent these days wondering the beaches and going on dates like we were teenagers again. The only down side was that there was one girl with blonde curls who would occasionally throw things at him when she saw him. I wondered why she looked so familiar…But other than that everything seemed to go smoothly. Zuko now knew, from the extra days at the palace, that Aang would take care of everything and this second honeymoon was going to be _amazing._

On the day of out departure, Zuko's mother nearly broke down in tears, "Oh Zuko," She said through quivering breaths, "I'm going to be a grandmother when you return won't I?" My heart skipped a beat at the fact of me having a baby.

"Soon-to-be grandmother." Zuko corrected, holding me closer. She smiled through her tears, "Oh Katara I'm going to miss you not keeping me company." She said, squeezing me in a tight hug. We had become very close in the past few years. I was very proud to call her my mother in law.

"Oh, I'll be back soon with a growing belly and then I promise we can spend lot's of time with the baby." My stomach twisted in knots. It just hit me that when I returned I would be pregnant. Zuko and I were sure of that.

"Oh, I can't wait!" She exclaimed. I smiled as we turned to Aang and Toph.

"Good luck taking care of the nation…?" I said, not sure of what to say.

"Yes and Aang, make sure you tell me _everything _important that happens okay?" Zuko said, firmly.

"Yes, Fire Lord, Zuko." Aang said in sarcastic, worshiping tone. We all laughed and exchanged hugs. Aang's felt uncomfortably long but I didn't think anything of it at the time.

We boarded the ship and waved goodbye to everyone. Zuko held me close, his arm firmly around my waist, as we waved. _That's the first time in a long time that he's done that, _I thought.

Finally, everyone disappeared from our view as the ship sailed and Zuko had to go talk to the captain or something. I put my hand over the rail and pulled it upwards making the water rise. I bended the water around as I gazed forward. We didn't leave until later in the day so the sun was beginning to touch the horizon, making the water turn an orange like color. A breeze blew past me, making me shiver a little. I pulled my hand away and the water fell with a soft splash. Then, suddenly, arms wrapped around me and I was pulled backwards into the embrace of a man.

"Are you cold?" Zuko asked softly.

"Just a little." I said, looking back at him. He smiled at me.

"I can't wait until we get there." I said, thoughtfully.

"Me neither," he said, "You've been in the Fire Nation all of this time, it's my turn to stay in a place where you feel at home."

"Well that's a very nice thing to say." I said, as I leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

_Zuko's POV._

I watched Katara as she bended the water while staring at the sunset. _This is the eighth time she's done that this these past weeks, _I thought. I decided not to hug her from behind when she did that. Once I startled her so badly she almost fell over board. I freaked out, she got a good laugh about it, like the optimist she is.

I smiled as I saw her smile as she did more elaborate moves with the water. _She's so graceful when she bends, _I thought to myself, _Unlike me. The pessimist who over thinks _everything. I started to frown a little. I hated how I always looked down at everything.

Sure, Katara had changed a lot of that, but I still found myself slipping into my old ways. The ways that she used to hate. And I was sure she still did because when I get angry, she doesn't say anything or she just talks very quietly, so we don't usually get into fights. Actually, I can't recall us having one. She was so full of great ideas, so I couldn't go against them because they were better than mine. Unless it was to deal with my nation…then I'd make every decision and now my people hate me. _Some Fire Lord I am!_

Getting angry at myself for thinking stuff like this, I walked over to Katara.

"Hey." I said, making sure I didn't startle her. The water fell back into the ocean as she turned to me, smiling.

"You know, you should start wearing those custom-made water tribe robes. If not, then I'll be the one having to keep you warm." She said, embracing me and staring into my eyes.

"I know," I said, "I just can't believe we're so close to the North Pole already."

"Just a few more days…until the best vacation ever." she said, winking at me.

"Yeah…maybe we should go into our quarters…it's getting really cold out here and we can make it plenty warm in there." I said, winking at her this time. She had a sexy grin on her face as she pulled me toward the middle of the ship.

_Only a few more days…_

* * *

**Ok, SO sorry i take forever! Please don't hate me for it now being that long either :( this chapter is just a filler i guess...but don't worry! More action and stuff will be coming up! these one's are just kind of showing Zuko and Katara's close relationship and how they'll obviously be having a baby and what about those riots? And that blonde girl? Do you remember her? It was long ago! Anyways i'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up but if i can't right away i'm sorry!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Happiness and Tragedies

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry i took forever! D: I had MAJOR writers block so it's not that long and i'm sorry for that! :\**

**But read, read, read! [and review!]**

Chapter 3: Happiness and Tragedies

_Katara's POV_

_

* * *

_

I stepped on the icy landscape and took a deep breath. _I'm home, _I thought. Well, not exactly, I grew up in the South Pole but the North Pole felt more like a home. And I was pretty sure Gran Gran traveled back here to live with Pakku. Which means I'd get to see them too!

I smiled as I felt an arm wrap around my waist, holding me close.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes," I said as we began walking. I noticed how sexy Zuko looked in water tribe clothes. He reminded me of Sokka only hotter, with a scar, and not my brother but husband.

I touched my betrothal necklace as we got closer to the center of the city, where the royal court was. _The royal court…_I remembered Yue…how her and Sokka would have been together…If Zhao hadn't had been the asshole that he was.

I pushed the thoughts of our lost friend Yue and held my arm tightly around Zuko, _I better not lose him here, _I thought.

Finally we made it to the royal court and the first person I saw was Master Pakku…and Gran Gran!

"Gran Gran!" I exclaimed, letting go of Zuko and running over to her, nearly falling as a I slide across the ice.

"Katara, is that you?" She asked, embracing me.

"Yes. Oh, Gran Gran, it's been _so _long."

"Much too long." Gran Gran agreed. I nodded as Zuko approached.

"Hi Kanna" Zuko greeted her.

"Zuko," She said, hugging him, "How's my grandson-in-law?"

"I'm doing quite fine, and you?"

"Oh, the same as always. Old and happy." Gran grinned at Zuko. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Well we should be showing you to where you are to be staying, shall we?" Pakku piped up.

"Oh yes, yes. You two are probably exhausted." Gran said, leading us away. Actually, I wasn't tired at all, but I did want to be alone with Zuko for right now.

Gran Gran led us to a nice look igloo near the center of the city. There stood the house and next to it was a smaller house for going to the bathroom. When we entered the house, it looked as if it were a normal house. A small kitchen-like area that was connected to a living space just to sit and eat. Then we walked through an arch way, which had a curtain draped over it acting as a door, that led us into the bedroom.

The room consisted of a mostly a bed. There was a place to keep our clothes and a Water Tribe flag next to a Fire nation one over the bed. Yet it all seemed small and simple the bed looked heavenly.

It had a hand carved head board that was decorated with water tribe symbols along with the fire nation. And then in the middle, there was a carving of a ying yang with two circles on each side. The same carving on my betrothal necklace.

"How did they know?" I exclaimed, gesturing to the carving while touching my necklace.

"Oh, everyone has been buzzing about the Fire Lord marrying a Water bender. But in a good way; they made this specially for you two." Gran Gran said, placing her hand on the head board, "People from the village that is. Everyone think it's wonderful that you two married. It means peace between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe." My grandma said thoughtfully.

Zuko and I smiled at each other. I wondered if he, like me, was thinking of how wonderful it was that people seemed to except him. Or maybe he was just happy to be in a place like this. We get to be alone; act like an actual married couple; and most importantly, relax. No stress of running a country. Just me, Zuko, and this small house.

It didn't have much, but I couldn't think of a better place to stay.

* * *

_Zuko's POV._

* * *

Katara and I relaxed on our specially made bed.

Her grandmother left us shortly after we arrived at our temporary home but we were soon bombarded by men bringing our belongings in. Which was mostly clothes. But they finally left and we put away our things. Then I lit up our heating lamp and Katara and I got cozy on our quite comfortable bed.

"It was so nice of them to make this just for us…" Katara said, as she snuggled closer in my arms. I just hummed a, "Hmm." While shutting my eyes. I tightened my grip around Katara and just relaxed for the first time in…probably years!

I was just finally happy to have a place where I wasn't going to be judged, or bombarded with problems about my country or riots going on.

True, I shouldn't just abandon my people like that but it was only for a while plus, did they really care? Did _I _really care? All's I ever needed was for Katara to care about me and for me to with her.

I could make do without my country, I could make do with the weight of being royalty and making everything perfect. All's I needed was my loved ones to be around me. That used to only be my mother and uncle but now it was so much more. It felt nice to be loved and accepted by more than two people. I didn't need the money or fame. I just needed this moment, right now.

I looked down at Katara who had her face buried in my chest and nudged for her to look up at me. She looked up with those innocent, bright blue eyes that always made my heart pound. Then she smiled.

I blushed but sunk further into the bed so my lips could meet hers. We kissed passionately for a few minutes. Or hours. I wasn't sure. But I knew we were kissing!

I held her even tighter against my body. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my cheeks heat up. I got so nervous when I was with Katara. I always felt so young when I was with her. And I loved that.

But my thoughts changed when Katara was suddenly over the top of me. My heart went faster, if that was even possible. And I could feel the pulse in my neck beating so fast I felt as if it would burst at any second.

"Zuko I know we just got here but…" Katara whispered, "I have a feeling that today with be the day…"

I knew what she meant. And I felt it, too.

"Me too." I whispered. And that's all I needed to say for her to smile seductively and kiss me some more.

* * *

_Katara's POV._

_(A week later)_

_

* * *

_

I woke up in the arms of my love, as I have every morning for more than six years. And just like always, he was sleeping like a baby. _Baby…_Suddenly I felt nauseous.

I sprang up from the bed at lightning speed and ran out the door and into the bathroom next to the house and proceeded to puke my guts out. And like magic Zuko was suddenly in the door way.

"Katara? Are you alright?" He groggily, while rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah…that ramen we had last night…I knew it tasted funny!" I whined. Zuko's eyes widened, "Do you think it was food poison?" He said, kneeling beside me. I nodded.

"I think we have to cancel our date today." I said. We were supposed to just go out today and buy souvenirs and get to know some town people since that's all they've been wanting to do, meet us that is. But I felt sick to my stomach and was in no condition to be going out today.

Zuko led me back inside and laid me on the bed.

"Here. Let me get you something…um, water?" Zuko asked.

"Tea. I need some other flavor in my mouth than the remains of last night's dinner." I said, feeling woozy.

"Alright," Zuko said, leaving the bed room to prepare my tea. I rested my hand on my fore head and took several deep breaths, trying to get rid of my sick feeling.

"Stupid, nasty ramen." I whined to myself. I thought it tasted weird but I didn't think anything of it. But didn't I get nauseous at the thought of the word baby?

_Baby…baby…baby._ Each thought of the word made me feel sicker than before. Could it be? Could I finally be pregnant as we had always hoped for?

"Zuko!" I gasped. He ran into the room, "What? Is something wrong?" Zuko asked nervously.

"Do you think it might have been…morning sickness?" I asked quietly.

"Morning sickness?" Zuko asked, confused.

"Yeah. You know…_morning sickness._" I said, through my teeth getting annoyed that he didn't get it.

"Oh…OH!" Zuko exclaimed, suddenly getting giddy, "Do you think it could be?" He said, beginning to grin.

"Maybe…" I said, as Zuko sat beside me and rested his hand on my stomach, "I guess we'll just have to cross our fingers." We both smiled at each other. We could finally be parents! Everything was so perfect I could-

"Fire lord Zuko! Lady Katara! Something terrible has happened!" My thoughts had been interrupted by a man who was bolting to our small house, breathing heavily with a parchment in his hand.

"What? What happened?" Zuko asked, confronting the panicked looking man.

"The Avatar…he's…he's…" The man said between breaths.

"He what?" Zuko asked.

"He's dead." The man said.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: i feel so evil right now...REVIEW!**


	4. Depression sinks in

**A?N: Hey sorry i take forever D: I've been going through a lot of Bull sh*t lately :( And i'm trying my hardest to make these chapters longer but i'm finding this difficult. :o**

**But anyways, yes, yes Aang's dead.**

**Sorry for killing off an important character.**

**It's all apart of my plan :D**

**Read on...**

Chapter 4: Depression sinks in.

_Katara's POV._

"WHAT?" Zuko screamed and I at the same time.

"Yes. He was…murdered."

"By who?" Zuko demanded.

"Your sister…and that other girl."

"Azula and Mai?" Zuko asked. The man nodded. Zuko fell to the floor, "This can't be happening…" Zuko whispered.

I started to shake. _Aang is dead? _I thought to myself. Just then, I felt something move in my lower stomach. I placed my hand over it as tears began to fall from my eyes. It was then I knew I was pregnant…but my best friend was also dead.

The tears fell faster as the situation hit me. Hard. My breathing became un-even and I felt sick. Not like I was earlier but a whole new kind of sick feeling.

My second honeymoon was over, I knew that much, and one of my closest friends was gone. Forever.

But wait, could this be another chance where everyone _thought _Aang was dead but he wasn't? No, I find these hard to believe. I've never had this feeling except from when mom died. And seeing as he had been murdered by Azula and Mai and I wasn't there to heal him, it was probably true. So in the long run, could this be my fault? No, there was nothing I could do! But it was Zuko and my fault for leaving him there. And that's when it hit me.

"Azula has been leading the riots." I said, my voice shaky and my breathing un-even.

"What?" Zuko asked, looking up, his golden eyes, the whites stained red. I sat beside him.

"Azula and Mai! They must have been leading the riots as a way to drive you away. She must have figured Aang would take your place so she could finish him."

"She can't be that smart."

"Think about it Zuko! Who else would take your place? The cabbage man? No! Aang is the _only _one who would!" Zuko didn't say anything so I continued, "And she's probably hiding our in the Fire nation now, waiting for your return so she can kill you! I bet she's sitting on your throne right now, smirking as she thinks about the murder she committed." I said in a grim voice. I was so angry and upset I could murder her myself right now. How could she want to take away the world's most powerful being? Well that was a given but Aang was too sweet and young to be killed!

"Ugh!" I groaned and fell to the floor as I began sobbing. Zuko yanked me up into his arms and squeezed me so hard that I thought I was going to burst. But I didn't care, we both needed each other right now.

And just then, again, I felt something move in my lower stomach as I remember the baby that I was sure to be growing inside me. I broke free of Zuko's grip and looked into his eyes, "Zuko…I…I think I'm pregnant." His eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I said. I saw him try to smile but I understood why he didn't.

He turned his head away and I saw tears escape from his eyes. I didn't say anything but I grabbed him and held him close.

We both sobbed for probably about an hour. And half the time I couldn't tell if Zuko was crying because of Aang or because I knew I was pregnant. Whichever it was, I knew that Zuko was crying harder than I've ever seen him cry. Finally he settled down and took a quivering sigh and said, "We can't go back."

"What?" I asked.

"W-we just can't…You're right Azula's waiting. Waiting to kill both of us."

"Both of us?"

"Why would she kill me when she knows you'd be out for revenge? She knows you're stronger now and if Aang and I were both dead well what else would you have to live for?"

Zuko had a point. It wasn't safe for either of us. Azula would murder both of us. But what about Mai? Didn't she love Zuko? Azula was playing Mai? Perhaps she'd kill me then Zuko?

"So what do we do? Stay here?" I asked.

"It's for the best." Zuko said.

"Well alright." I said. I knew it really wasn't, and staying wasn't going to be easy, but I didn't feel like worrying right now. I hugged Zuko, tired, as silent tears fell from my eyes and I fell into a uneasy slumber.

• • •

_(3 weeks later)_

_Zuko's POV_

Three grueling weeks have passed since we found out about Aang's death. And it was true this time. Lightning shot to the heart, by Azula of course. He was trying to save Toph but didn't make it.

Bigger news: Toph's pregnant. And she has to go through her pregnancy alone. I felt awful for not coming back, but she understood. Plus Sokka and Suki came to help protect Toph. And they all got to be present for Aang's funeral. But Katara and I couldn't be.

This made me feel more guilty. This whole thing made me feel like a huge jerk. Especially since Katara seems to have fallen into a deep depression. I do everything I can to cheer her up but they say you have to be happy to make someone else happy. So I couldn't really help her and she knew that.

Still, I felt like there had to be something I could do. Maybe we should go back after all…No, they still haven't located Mai or Azula since the killing and everyone agreed that I couldn't die either. The world was lost enough with Aang. Apparently it's be worse without me. Which makes sense, I suppose, since I'm the Fire Lord and we don't have an heir to the throne…

I looked over at Katara, who was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. We were trying to go to sleep but we both stayed awake. Thinking…deciding on what we should do…grieving. Aang was one of my best friends. And I knew Katara loved him. She wasn't in love with him like she was with me but she defiantly loved him. I knew that for sure. And, I was okay with that.

But this was all why I felt so guilty. We couldn't even be there for Aang's funeral. And we never even got to say goodbye. If I had known that was the last time we'd see him, I would have never left. And I'm sure Katara felt the same.

Just then, I felt the bed move and Katara's breathing became heavy.

"Are you alright?" I asked, shifting myself towards her as I put my arm over her.

"I'm just…upset. Nothing new." She said in a heavy voice.

I pressed my body against hers and put one arm in front of her stomach, as a way to protect the baby, and one up and around her shoulders. I held her tight and buried my face in her neck. I breathed in her scent and heaved a sigh.

"Don't ever leave me Zuko," She said suddenly, "Promise me you won't." She said.

"You know I never will." I whispered in her ear.

"No, don't die on me." She said.

"You know I can't control natural death, Darling. Some things I just can't do." I said, trying to make her laugh. I missed the sound of it. I haven't heard laugh for weeks now.

"Well if you die I'm going to be right behind you." She said, clearly not laughing at what I had said.

"Don't kill yourself because of me. You have to live on. And why this sudden sense of…loosing me?" I asked.

"I've always been afraid of loosing you," she sniffled, "But now I'm more scared than ever." She said as I saw tears roll down her cheeks. I held her even tighter.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll do my best to protect you and not die in the process. Even though I'd take my life for you. I love you." There was a silence as I waited for her to say it back.

"I love you, too." She barley whispered. Then her eyes fell and she was asleep. I kissed her cheek and buried my face back in her neck.

I didn't move for the rest of the night.

When I woke up, I was very confused.

First, I wasn't holding Katara anymore.

Second, I had no idea where I was. _What's going on?_

I sat up, which was hard to do since my hands and feet were tied together, and managed to look around the room.

I was in a dark, jail cell-looking place that was lit by fire torches on the wall. Though the floor was extremely cold. _Ice? _I thought. Then I looked over at a figure across from me. It started to move.

Just then, I saw blue eyes, but they were desperate looking.

"Mmuko!" It murmured. I looked at it confused, "…Katara…?"

"Mmm! Mmm!" She cried. Must be there was a tie around her mouth.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked stupidly.

"No, brother, you're not." Suddenly Azula stepped out of the shadows with Mai by her side.

Azula's eyes were full of hate and Mai's of anger and both had revenge in them.

Shit. We were fucked…

**A/N: :O **

**Dats yo face.**

**And there adults now, they swear.**

**Who doesn't? Especially when your sister takes you and your prego wife captive! :O**

**I left you with another cliffhanger because i'm not exactly sure how to play out the next few chapters.**

**NO ONE CAN DIE!**

**And i need ideas! EVERYONE Review please to help me out! Okay? :D**


	5. Stowed Away

**I don't own ATLA .**

**.**

Chapter 5: Stowed away

_Zuko's POV_

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Hm. Well, you're tied up and locked in a room. With your sister, and ex-girlfriend, who HATE YOU! Gee, I wonder, Zuko." Mai snapped.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked angrily. Maybe I deserved this, but not Katara.

"Getting our revenge." Said Azula.

"And getting my ex boyfriend back with me." Mai said, getting closer to me. She caressed my face.

"Mhm! Mmmmhmmm! Mou mumming mif!" Katara murmured. I assume her words were full of hate, and swear words.

"Shut up you blasted water-bending peasant!" Azula screamed. She back handed Katara so hard she fell to floor. Azula grabbed her shoulders and dug her sharp nails in.

"You take your hands off my wife!" I shouted.

"And what do you expect to do, ZuZu?" Azula said, releasing Katara, smirking.

Her hair, I noticed, had grown back out. But it looked greasy, and not-taken-care-of. Two greasy, string-like pieces of hair outlined her face. The rest fell freely on her back. She was also dressed in a tattered shirt and sweat pants. Prison clothes?

"I'm not sure, but, you shouldn't be abusing her! She's pregnant!" Mai and Azula's eyes widened, then Azula smiled. Shit. Why did I tell her that? Me and my big mouth!

Azula knelt down and put on a fake-loving smile.

"You're pregnant?" She asked sweetly, "How," Her fist thrust into Katara's stomach, "Nice!"

Katara squealed in pain. A fire ignited in the base of my stomach, or so it felt, and I let out a cry of anger. Fire escaped from my mouth and then a haze of blue came at me. I forced myself onto the floor as low as I could go, smashing my head in the process.

The back of my head was throbbing, but I avoided Azula's fire blast, but then Mai was over the top of me.

"You try something like that again, she dies! You hear me?" She screamed in my face. I felt her hot breath right between my eyes. Mai had me a locked gaze. Her eyes were so bland and grey. So hateful. Why did I ever love her?

And what was I to do? I couldn't break free with fire (because I easily could) or Katara could be and would be killed in an instant.

Mai slowly backed away

"Mother fucker," I said under my breath. Mai glared at me, but kept slowly backing away.

I looked at Katara. She was writhing in pain on the floor. I hoped Azula's punch to the stomach would still make the baby okay. Hopefully she didn't have a kicking plan up her sleeve…

But I didn't have time to think about what might happen, I was worried about what would happen next. Would she kill us? Kill Katara and not me? To make me suffer? Or the other way around? Was Azula really this heartless?

"Wait…" I said, "Why did it take you so long to just pop back up like this?" I asked, "Both of you?"

Azula didn't glare at me(shocker) she thought for a minute then said, "To keep the element of surprise."

"Did you start the riots?" I asked.

"Of course, idiot!" Azula said, "I did it to make you leave. I knew _you'd _crack under the pressure. I knew you couldn't take it. I figured you'd be stupid enough to put the Avatar in charge while you went to take a break. Something no _honorable _Fire Lord would do." Azula spat each word at me.

I just glared her. I could feel my eyes burning with much intensity. I felt like holes would burn though Azula any second now. Unfortunately, they did not.

"So," Azula continued, taking a breath to calm down a bit, "When you were officially gone, I infiltrated the palace and found the Avatar and his nasty wife fornicating in one of the royal bedrooms." Azula spoke with disgust. She continued, "Mai took Toph hostage and threatened to kill her if The Avatar didn't tell us where you were." Azula smirked at the thought of the memory, "He told, begged for us to let her go. We said we only would if he'd give us one thing."

"What thing?" I demanded.

"His dead body." Mai said evilly. Azula nodded, "I finally took that bastards life!"

"You're evil!" I shouted.

"And you're next!" Azula snapped.

"What?" I said with confusion.

"I took the Avatar's life because I took his girl captive! Now!" Azula said, grabbing Katara by her hair and yanking her close, "I either take your's or her's! Your choice ZuZu!" Azula said, laughing manically.

"Wait Azula I thought we'd agree on killing the girl and I get Zuko all to myself. You promised!" Mai whined.

"Have you learned nothing? I was lying you twit!" Azula yelled, "I was going to kill Zuko all along!"

I don't know why they were arguing; I didn't even make a decision. Though, they were right. I would die for Katara, and I was probably going to in a minute. My heart raced.

"You bitch!" Mai said, pulling out a dagger.

No, wait, this is perfect! They'll turn on each other. I began heating the roped that held me captive. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice.

"You use that thing on me, I'll kill Zuko, then you!" Azula threatened.

I mentally sighed, _Must I be the one to die first?_

"Don't you dare!" Mai said, guarding me! "I love him! And I'll stop at nothing to be with him!"

Can't you let go of me Mai? I don't think Mai even loved me, actually, she was nearly obsessed.

And were they seriously fighting like petty girls? Though my life is at steak, I'm sort of calm right now. But I didn't understand why.

"You're a fool! Love! Ha! What a foolish thing! All's it brings you is pain! My god, I mean, I'm about to kill Zuko and because you 'love' him. But since you're in my way, you'll just have to die first!"

Azula began making lightning. Mai stood her ground though I felt like she'd jump and let it hit me. Either way, someone was about to die, and no one would be around to help us.

We, including Mai, were all screwed.

In seconds the lighting traveled the short six feet to Mai's heart. She dropped almost instantaneously. My mouth dropped. Holy shit! Mai was really dead!

Suddenly, my rope tie snapped. I jumped up shooting as much flame as I could at Azula. I heard a female scream(Azula's), a male grunt(me), as I jumped for Katara.

Another grunt(Katara's) as I landed on her to protect her. A shriek(Azula's) and a wall of blue flame. I created a wall of red fire that fought off the blue.

Azula stood a few feet away(it was a small room) over Mai's dead body. Which had a very small plume of black smoke where her heart(probably) used to be. Azula got her, and got her good. The smell of burnt flesh began to fill the small room. My nose wrinkled.

"You fools!" Azula screamed, "You will die! Right here, and right now!" She created lightning quickly shot it at me.

Heart pounding, I stuck my hand out and the lightning shot into my finger tips. It felt exhilarating yet terrifying(like before) but I went through the motion and stuck my other hand, right at Azula. Her eyes widened as the very lightning she created to kill me, went right back in her face.

I picked Katara up and found the door. I didn't want to stick around to see what I had just done.

I ran into a metal hallway. Bolting forward, seeing a lit corner ahead, sweat poured down my face as I carried Katara over my shoulder. I rounded the corner and was surprised to find stairs. I ran up them and came out onto a ship deck.

A lot of confused Fire Nation soldiers looked at us.

"What are you doing here, Fire Lord Zuko?" One asked.

"Have you no idea I was here?" I shouted. They all shook their heads nervously.

"My sister, was keeping my wife and I captive down there, and you didn't even know?"

"Uh, well, no, sir." One said. I sighed angrily. I can't believe my sister and Mai stowed away on a ship and no one knew.

"Wait, where is this ship headed?" I asked.

"The Fire Nation, my Lord."

"Where did you come from?"

"We were ordered to go and get you and your wife but when we got there, a ship was just leaving. We were told they had already got you and Fire Lady Katara and we were sent to go back."

I didn't say anything. I just gently let Katara down, who I had forgotten was over my shoulder. I couldn't believe this!

Men quickly came to Katara's aid.

"My Lord. We apologize for our stupidity. Please, forgive us." One said, bowing before me.

I sighed, "Just give my wife medical attention; She's been punched in the stomach and is pregnant. Make sure she's okay.

"Oh, of course," One man said. Someone came and took the cloth that was covering Katara's mouth. I grabbed her and held her close before they took her away to help her.

"Zuko, I'm fine," She said. Tears welled in my eyes. The shock of almost losing my life was just starting to hit me, I guess.

I pulled Katara away to look in her eyes. She was crying, too. I brushed the hair away, and wiped her tears away. She did the same to me.

"Ahem, Fire Lord Zuko. We need to help Lady Katara," Someone said. I just nodded as they led Katara away.

Suddenly, everything was hazy. Black patches danced across my vision. I passed out cold.

• • •

"Die, Zuko, die!" Someone shouted. Bright flashed burned my eyes. Blue hazes came close to burning me. I deflected each with my own fire.

"Just die already!" Bolts of lighting began hitting random places. I panicked. I stuck my two fingers out, randomly catching some lightning. I took it in and shot it somewhere random.

A girl screamed in antagonizing pain. Finally the bright flashed of fire subsided. It was dark again.

The girl wept in pain. I made fire in my hand. I walked toward the noise. But as I approached, it stopped. I found myself looking at a dead, burnt body. She had a child's face. A recognizable one; Azula.

I looked to my left; A mirror showed the reflection of me. I looked to my right; Mother was there, "How could you do this Zuko?" She screamed, weeping over he child's body.

I back away, falling over. Suddenly, a broad sword was in my face. The culprit holding it? My father.

"You shall pay for your sins!" He said raising the sword. It thrust it downward on my head. I screamed.

• • •

I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming.

"Zuko! What's wrong?" Katara asked. I found myself in a low-to-the-ground-bed. Clearly, we were still on the ship. And Katara sat to my right. She seemed fine, except for her worried expression.

"I had a night mare. . ." I said slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked compassionately. I quickly shook my head. It was much too terrifying to even picture again. The dead Child's body(Azula's), The weeping Mother(_My _mother), The murderous Father(_My _father).

"Sweet heart, you have a concussion," Katara said slowly.

"What? How?" I asked.

"When you fell backwards when Azula shot fire at you. You hit your head so hard," Katara lightly caressed my face, "There was blood when they went to get Mai and Azula's bodies.

"But they said you'll recovery. Though you've been passed out cold for almost a week."

"I have?" Katara nodded, "I miss you during those days," Katara said, fiddling with my hair.

I sighed. We were silent for a few minutes.

"But there are good news," Katara said, perking up. I looked at her as a way for her to tell me the good news.

"I know we were 100 percent sure, but, I had them double check. I _am _pregnant." She said beaming, "And the baby is perfectly fine," She said gently resting a hand on her stomach.

"That's great!" I said. Katara smiled a heart warming smile.

"May I join you? It's a little chilly."

"Of course," I said, making room for her.

Katara snuggled in. I quickly held her tightly. She fell asleep soon enough. But I stayed awake. I was terrified that my nightmare's would return. But soon enough, sleep had a death grip on me.

The nightmare's returned.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm soooooooo sorry for not posting sooner! :**

**I was stuck on what to do with it but I finally figured it out. I really liked the Azula/Mai/Zuko back and forth thing. That was interesting to write. Especially Azula and her crazy bitch-y-ness. .**

**Anyways, More death! :O**

**Can you believe it? .**

**Oh and, I promise NO death will be happening to Katara, Zuko, or their baby. I PROMISE.**

**Next chapter will probably skip ahead awhile. There's not much to put in between. Also, I'm not too sure how I'm gonna end this. Not that it'll be soon buuut ideas? Anyone? None for the upcoming child, I have that planned. But in between? Before? After? Review? Please?**


	6. Update

Hello to all the fine followers of this particular fan fiction. I know, it's been like three years since I've updated and I'm sorry to say this is not a continuation of the story. I stopped writing because our computer crashed and basically shit the bed so I lost all my files and the will to go on (as an author that is). And I still don't have the will, for this story, that is. I was young and not a very good writer at all. But I've grown and progressed! I can write with more detail now, and I would not want to waste time reading my god awful writing and trying to continue. But fear not! Since people actually liked the stuff I did before, I shall come back with more! New stories with new ideas! Probably only Avatar: The Last Air bender fics. Maybe some Bones. I've tried again and again to start a Bones fic. It's hard though. But I'm most certainly going to begin posting soon. I hope the fans I've captured before are still here with me! And I hope acquire more! I love this web site and I'm sad I've been gone so long! Well FanFiction, I have returned!

P.S. Sorry for my awful stupidity in all of those Author Notes. I could hardly read through my own stuff. Being 13 was hard. But now I'm almost 17 and not dumb! Yay!


End file.
